gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League: Super Heroes
'Justice League: Super Heroes '''is a 2D side-scrolling platformer developed by Warner Interactive for the PS3 and PS4 (PlayStation Network), the Xbox 360 and One (Xbox Live Arcade), and Ouya. It is the sequel to Batman: Gotham Knights. It is based on the ''DC Comics characters of the same name. Gameplay The gameplay mechanic is pretty similar to that of Gotham Knights. There are three playable characters: Batman, Superman, and the Flash. The assist emblems also make a return. Depending on the emblem either: Black Canary and Green Arrow, Cyborg, Flash, Green Lantern, or Martian Manhunter will enter the stage and assist you. The difference being, they perform one powerful move before leaving the screen. The long range attacks of Gotham Knights have been replaced with special attacks, which can only be done when the characters energy bar is at certain levels. Playable Characters Superman: The power type. He is the only character with the ability to fly. He makes up for a relatively slow speed with powerful attacks. He has powerful close range attacks that consist of punches, kicks, and suplexes. His special attack is Heat Vision Wonder Woman: The speed and agility type. She is the most fast and agile of the three characters, which makes up for a lack of power. Her close range attacks consist of punches, kicks, and suplexes. Her special ability is the Lasso of Truth. Batman: Batman's stats have been modified since the last game, so as to provide balance between Superman's power and Wonder Woman's speed. Other than this, his abilities haven't been changed since the last game. He is still able to glide, and his close range attacks are the same. The only change is that, his special is now that the Bat-Bomb. Plot Beginning It has been a month since the events of Batman: Gotham Knights. As Batman is driving in the Batmobile through the streets of Gotham, he receives a distress call that another uprising has occurred at Arkham Asylum. He races to Arkham and fights his way through. After subduing the rioting inmates, Batman arrives at a room where he sees Superman laying next to a Kryptonite rock. Batman asks Superman what happened, as Superman tries to talk he falls unconscious. Afterwards, The Joker appears and tells Batman that he was responsible for poisoning Superman. After Batman defeats him, Batman crushes the Kryptonite and helps Superman to his feet. Joker gets back up and Deathstroke appears, the both of them then escape; telling Batman that they will be back. Superman explains to Batman that, both Deathstroke and the Joker were a part of a more sinister plot that could threaten the entire world. Batman then takes Superman back to the Batcave for treatment. The scene cuts to Deathstroke talking to a mysterious man named Libra about the job he was hired for. Deathstroke tells the man that he has freed the Joker, and that the "deed" has been done. Libra congratulates him on a job well done, and the scene cuts back to Batman and Superman at the Batcave. Batman and Alfred have finished treating Superman, when they receive an alert from the Justice League watchtower: It is Martian Manhunter. He tells them to report to the Watchtower immediately, that it was important. Batman tells Alfred to watch over the estate as him and Superman, teleport to the Watchtower. Upon arrival, they both learn that a man named Libra has set up a Secret Society of Super Villains that consists of: Ocean Master, Lex Luthor, Gorilla Grodd, Zoom, Vandal Savage, Doctor Sivana, the Joker, and Talia al-Ghul and that they plan on subjugating the earth. With this limited knowledge the heroes are sent back to Earth. They are split into two groups: Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman forming the main strikeforce; and another team consisting of Aquaman, Black Canary, Captain Marvel, Cyborg, Flash, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter being the back-up team. The Game Proper They are teleported back to the Hall of Justice, which henceforth served as their base of operations. The first four villains they encounter are Doctor Sivana who is building weapons for the society, Gorilla Grodd who is leading an army of apes in the service of Libra, Lex Luthor who is Libra's second-in-command, and Ocean Master who has led another rebellion against Aquaman in Atlantis. After defeating these four villains, the heroes return to the Hall of Justice where they are attacked by Deathstroke. Deathstroke challenges one of the heroes (whoever you had selected at that point) to a fight. After he is defeated, Wonder Woman ties him up with her Lasso of Truth. He reveals that, Libra is in the service of the evil alien tyrant Darkseid. Darkseid has acquired the Anti-Life Equation, a complex equation that allows one to control the minds of sentient beings; and plans to spread it all over the Earth using an e-mail virus. The Society has begun uploading the Anti-Life Equation into the World Wide Web, and the heroes have 10 hours to stop the virus from completely uploading. Deathstroke is then taken away and locked up in a cell. Afterwards, the team receives a call from Libra; who tells them that Darkseid was on his way to earth, and there was nothing they could do. The locations of the four remaining villains: The Joker, Vandal Savage, Talia al Ghul, and Zoom appear on the screen. The heroes went out to search for them, they also had to watch the time (you lose an hour each time you leave a stage). If you defeat all of the villains in time: you are able to go to the world Internet mainframe, stop the virus from uploading, and fight Libra. If not: You are still able to go to the mainframe and fight Libra, but the virus has already spread and the Anti-Life Equation has infected most of humanity; even one of your teammates. If you are playing as Batman or Wonder Woman, Superman becomes infected and you will have to fight him and cure him of the virus before progressing to the part of the Mainframe where you fight Libra. If you are playing as Superman, Batman becomes infected and you will have to fight him and cure him of the virus before progressing to the part of the Mainframe where you fight Libra. Either way you have to move to the next stage of the Mainframe and fight Libra, who has the ability to mimic the powers of your character. After he is defeated, Darkseid appears on a computer screen. Darkseid tells the heroes that he is preparing his forces to attack Earth, and that they had to go to his home planet Apokolips to stop him. If you did not stop the virus from uploading in time, he mocks the heroes for not being able to stop him and says that he is coming to subjugate the Earth and that the Justice League cannot stop him. The playable character takes a boom tube to Apokolips where Darkseid is waiting for him. After fighting their way through, the heroes reach Darkseid and engage him in a final showdown. After defeating Darkseid, depending on who you are playing with, he'll say one of three things: If you're playing as Batman or Wonder Woman, he'll say: "No, I am a New God! How can I be defeated by a mere mortal?" If you're playing as Superman, he'll say: "What? No, how can I be defeated by the likes of you? This isn't over Kal-El, I shall return!" After escaping the imploding palace, the heroes return to the Hall of Justice on Earth where they are celebrating their success. The virus has worn off (if you failed to stop it from uploading), and everything is back to normal. Category:DC Comics Category:PS3 Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Platformer Category:Ouya Category:Superhero Category:Beat 'em Up Category:DC Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Video Games Category:Games